


You're Beautiful

by RaindropsOnDeadRoses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnDeadRoses/pseuds/RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another one of those darn drabbles that come to me all the time. Dean's dying, and these are his last thoughts to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

You're beautiful. So beautiful it almost hurts me to look at you sometimes. But I can't make you believe that. The only person in the world who can make you believe it is you. So, here's what I want you to do for me after I’m gone. Every day, write a sentence. Just one sentence. Just one reason why you're beautiful. Use every one I've ever told you, and then come up with your own. Because you are so beautiful, baby boy. No one else, anywhere, ever could be as beautiful as you. Promise me you'll remember. Promise you'll do that for me, Sammy. Promise.


End file.
